


The Night's Plutonian Shore

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Introspection, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Other people said their silver-white hair was "a divine blessing" - they thought the coloring differently.





	The Night's Plutonian Shore

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "ash."

Their hair might be called silver-white, "a divine favor," but their small group was sometimes reminded differently.  
  
Vergil knew Yamato’s _tsuka_ was white, yet lighting occasionally gave it a far more haunting pallor.  
  
Dante thought of the gray flecks that floated about after crawling from the cabinet, struggling with Rebellion.  
  
Lady was reminded of the small urn sitting on her shelf.  
  
Nero still dreamt of Credo’s paling face as he fell, Kyrie caressing the box containing his burnt clothing.  
  
Trish remembered how dry the Vital Star tasted after reviving.  
  
Nico didn’t want to think how her mother looked before passing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Edgar Allan Poe's "[The Raven](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Raven)".


End file.
